


Mermaids

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Beautiful, Drama, Embedded Audio, Embedded Images, F/F, F/M, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Fantasy, Gen, Magical Realism, Merpeople, Metaphors, Mixtape, Music, Ocean, Romance, Sea Monsters, Supernatural Elements, Surreal, Water, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A selection of beautiful songs about mermaids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mermaids

* * *

 

A selection of beautiful songs about mermaids. The general mood of this mix is evocative and ethereal, although there are a few upbeat exceptions. As the size of the mix was getting rather unwieldy at 72 songs, I decided to split it into two volumes, containing 36 songs each. Enjoy!

01.  **Joni Mitchell**  - The Dawntreader // 02.  **I Am Kloot**  - Mermaids // 03.  **All Saints**  - Pure Shores // 04.  **Eagle-Eye Cherry**  - When Mermaids Cry // 05.  **Clara Luzia**  - We Are Fish // 06.  **Laura Veirs**  - Ocean Night Song // 07.  **Train**  - Mermaid // 08.  **Keren Ann**  - For You And I // 09.  **Eric Johnson**  - Venus Isle // 10.  **Maire Brennan**  - To The Water // 11.  **Gary Jules**  - Boat Song // 12.  **Loreena McKennitt**  - The Old Ways // 13.  **Pedro The Lion**  - Of Up And Coming Monarchs // 14.  **Clara Luzia**  - Tidal // 15.  **Radiohead**  - Pyramid Song // 16.  **Laura Veirs**  - Cast A Hook // 17.  **Reverend And The Makers**  - Mermaids // 18.  **Lily Holbrook**  - Mermaid // 19.  **Cocteau Twins**  - Mizake The Mizan // 20.  **Billie Myers**  - The Shark And The Mermaid // 21.  **Seth Lakeman**  - Lady Of The Sea // 22.  **Nightwish**  - Turn Loose the Mermaids // 23.  **Mystery**  - The Sailor And The Mermaid // 24.  **Duncan Sheik**  - Sad Stephen's Song // 25.  **Yuna**  - Mermaid // 26.  **The Eden House**  - Neversea // 27.  **Tom McRae**  - Mermaid Blues // 28.  **Agnes Obel**  - Riverside // 29.  **Damien Jurado**  - Never-Ending Tide // 30.  **Florence And The Machine**  - What The Water Gave Me // 31.  **MAGIC!**  - Paradise // 32.  **Bel Canto**  - Oyster // 33.  **Yael Naim**  - Go To The River // 34.  **CHVRCHES**  - Under The Tide // 35.  **Leaves' Eyes**  - Tale Of The Sea Maid // 36.  **The Waterboys**  - This Is The Sea

**([LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/saucery/mermaids-volume-1))  
**

01.  **Bijou Phillips**  - Mermaid And The Earthman // 02.  **Maroon 5 feat. Rozzi Crane**  - Come Away To The Water // 03.  **Lemolo**  - Whale Song // 04.  **Nick Cave And The Bad Seeds**  - Mermaids // 05.  **Laura Veirs**  - Fire Snakes // 06.  **Marc Almond**  - The Sea Still Sings // 07.  **Exitmusic**  - The Sea // 08.  **Joydrop**  - Strawberry Marigold // 09.  **Massive Attack**  - Home Of The Whale // 10.  **Lykke Li**  - I Follow Rivers // 11.  **CHVRCHES**  - We Sink // 12.  **Leaves' Eyes**  - Ocean's Way // 13.  **Luka Bloom**  - Sunny Sailor Boy // 14.  **Bird York**  - In The Deep // 15.  **Shakatak**  - Eyes Of The Sea // 16.  **Dead Man's Bones**  - Buried In Water // 17.  **The Ben Taylor Band**  - Safe Enough To Wake Up // 18.  **Patti Smith**  - The Mermaid Song // 19.  **Florence And The Machine**  - Swimming // 20.  **Sia Furler**  - Sea Shells // 21.  **Phantogram**  - You Are The Ocean // 22.  **Hooverphonic**  - Mermaid Song // 23.  **Laura Veirs**  - Lost At Seaflower Cove // 24.  **Stereolab**  - I Feel The Air (Of Another Planet) // 25.  **Elysian Fields**  - Mermaid // 26.  **The Magnetic Fields**  - Better Things // 27.  **Leaves' Eyes**  - Into Your Light // 28.  **Maire Brennan**  - Whisper To The Wild Water // 29.  **Ralph McTell**  - The Mermaid And The Seagull // 30.  **Joanna Newsom**  - Swansea // 31.  **Snow Ghosts**  - Lost At Sea // 32.  **XTC**  - Mermaid Smiled // 33.  **Sinead Lohan**  - No Mermaid // 34.  **Lil Mama**  - Swim // 35.  **This Mortal Coil**  - Song To The Siren // 36.  **Flight Of The Conchords**  - Mermaids

**([LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/saucery/mermaids-volume-2))** [ **  
** ](https://www.mediafire.com/?xby932ra23sywi3)

 

* * *

 


End file.
